Seme Side
by ChocholateCaramel
Summary: Fang itu galak, sinis, dan gampang marah. Tapi, Fang itu manis—cantik malah. Itu pendapat orang-orang tentang si pengendali bayang. Berlaku untuk BoboiBoy juga sih. BBBF, Yaoi, Sho-ai, DLDR!


**Summary :** Fang itu galak, sinis, dan gampang marah. Tapi, Fang itu manis—cantik malah. Itu pendapat orang-orang tentang si pengendali bayang. Berlaku untuk BoboiBoy juga sih.

*

Seme Side

Story by ChocholateCaramel

BoboiBoy Animonsta

!!WARNING!! Yaoi, Shonen Ai, BBBF, Highschool!AU, Drabble, OOC(?), Typo(s)

*

 **1\. Girl?**

BoboiBoy terpesona pada gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Mata violetnya, bibir mungilnya, dan surai anggurnya. Masih menggunakan seragam—semakin terlihat manis—sedang berusaha menggapai salah satu rak tertinggi di mini market dengan berjinjit.

Ah, melihat wajah manis itu, rasanya BoboiBoy sudah jatuh cinta.

BoboiBoy yang akhirnya tersadar, berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Pemuda pengendali elemen itu menggapai barang yang gadis itu ingin ambil. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran BoboiBoy yang tiba-tiba.

Dia berbalik dan matanya mengerjap, memandang BoboiBoy yang kembali terpesona. Mati-matian menahan darah yang ingin keluar dari hidungnya, lalu menyerahkan barang yang di ambilnya pada gadis itu.

"Ini barangmu, nona."

Raut wajah gadis itu berubah setelah mendengar ucapan BoboiBoy. Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi gadis itu. Meskipun begitu, tetap terlihat manis di mata BoboiBoy.

"N-nona? AKU INI COWOK TAHU!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ga—pemuda itu mengeluarkan harimau bayang. Mengejar pemuda pengendali elemen yang telah berlari menjauh, membuat keributan di mini market. Pemuda surai anggur itu masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

Sementara BoboiBoy masih melarikan diri dari harimau bayang ga—pemuda manis tadi. Sungguh dirinya tidak menyangka, kalau dirinya akan jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda! Apalagi sampai dikejar harimau bayang seperti ini.

"Tuan! Anda belum membayar barang anda!" Itu suara penjaga kasir.

Wahai penjaga kasir, mengertilah posisi mendesak BoboiBoy saat ini. Dia tidak bermaksud membawa barang tanpa membayar kok.

 **2\. Gravitasi**

BoboiBoy benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda manis itu. Bahkan, mereka menjadi teman sekelas! Lebih dari itu, BoboiBoy duduk tepat di belakang pemuda manis itu. Membuatnya bisa memandangi pemuda itu—walau hanya punggungnya. Dia yakin dewi fortuna pasti sedang bahagia, hingga memberinya keberuntungan seperti ini.

Bahkan wajah terkejut pemuda itu saat melihatnya, terlihat sangat manis di mata BoboiBoy. Juga tatapan sinis saat para gadis di kelas menjadi riuh karena dirinya yang memperkenalkan diri.

Ah, BoboiBoy jadi semakin terpesona.

Hingga sekarangpun, pemuda pengendali elemen itu masih fokus pada si pengendali bayang. Suara guru yang sedang menerangkan materi pun tidak membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pesona pemuda manis itu lebih kuat, membuat perhatian pengendali elemen itu hanya tertuju padanya.

Daya tarik pemuda manis itu bagaikan gravitasi bagi BoboiBoy.

 **3\. Nama**

"Hey, BoboiBoy. Aku lihat dari tadi kau memperhatikan Fang terus." BoboiBoy menghentikan kegiatan makannya mendengar nama yang Gopal sebut. "Fang?"

"Iya, Fang. Itu lho, yang duduk di depannya."

Hatinya begitu senang hanya karena mengatahui nama pujaan hatinya. Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Sialnya, senyuman itu tidak mau menghilang. Lebih sialnya, Gopal yang duduk di hadapannya melihat senyumannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Mendengar suara Gopal, membuat BoboiBoy langsung menatap sahabatnya itu. Dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang, BoboiBoy berkata, "Tidak ada. Cuma, si Fang itu cantik ya?"

Tidak terdengar respon dari Gopal membuat BoboiBoy menatap sahabatnya. Gopal duduk sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan memperingatkan. Eh, tapi sepertinya bukan BoboiBoy yang sedang Gopal tatap. Terbukti dengan suara yang BoboiBoy dengar setelahnya.

"A-apa kau bilang hah? AKU NGGAK CANTIK TAHU!"

BoboiBoy tahu benar siapa pemilik suara itu. Saat dia berbalik untuk memastikan, Fang berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda manis itu mengeluarkan aura berbahaya dan BoboiBoy tahu dirinya sedang dalam situasi bahaya. Benar saja, tidak perlu menghitung mundur dan Fang sudah mengeluarkan harimau bayang.

Terjadi keributan di kantin, orang-orang sibuk bertanya-tanya. Sementara BoboiBoy dan Gopal melarikan diri dari harimau bayang milik Fang, Fang sendiri mengepalkan tangannya. Menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Esok paginya, berita 'Murid Baru Jadi Sasaran Harimau Bayang' menjadi topik yang paling banyak di bicarakan.

 **4\. About Him**

BoboiBoy yang sedang duduk bersandar pada kursi tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Bahkan, buku pelajaran yang ada di meja sekarang terbengkalai. Masih pada halaman yang sama sejak BoboiBoy membukanya. Bahkan, di pinggir buku itu tertulis sebuah nama. Nama orang yang membuat hati pemuda bertopi itu berdebar.

Sekarang pun, BoboiBoy berdebar-debar. Mengingat lagi cerita Gopal tentang Fang. Untung saja, sahabatnya itu tidak curiga saat BoboiBoy bertanya tentang Fang. Meskipun Gopal tidak tahu terlalu banyak—kebanyakan informasi tidak penting—setidaknya BoboiBoy mengetahui sedikit tentang pujaan hatinya.

Fang itu galak, sinis, dan gampang marah. Mirip cewek PMS—menurut Gopal. Wajahnya yang manis itu berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang gampang marah. Padahal, kalau Fang bersikap manis sedikit saja, Gopal yakin cowok juga akan luluh padanya. Sebenarnya BoboiBoy ingin membenarkan, kalau dia kasar seperti itupun sudah ada cowok yang luluh pada Fang.

Dari cerita Gopal, BoboiBoy menyimpulkan kalau Fang itu punya sifat tsundere. Dari cerita Gopal, BoboiBoy jadi semakin terpesona pada Fang. Senyum BoboiBoy juga semakin mengembang.

"Hei BoboiBoy, kenapa kau senyum terus?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya dan membuatnya terkejut. Saling terkejutnya, BoboiBoy sampai jatuh dari kursi. Sedang robot kuning itu menatap BoboiBoy dengan bingung.

"Ish, Ochobot! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku?" BoboiBoy bertanya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi membentur lantai.

"Aku sudah ada di sini lima menit lalu dan memanggilmu," ucap Ochobot, "tapi kau tersenyum terus, mirip orang gila."

"Soalnya, dia itu imut." BoboiBoy tersenyum dan mengucapkannya tanpa sadar. Ochobot yang mendengarnya bingung, "Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

BoboiBoy yang sadar kalau salah bicara langsung mengusir Ochobot. "Eh, bukan apa-apa kok! Udah, pergi sana!"

BoboiBoy mendorong Ochobot keluar kamarnya. Sementara Ochobot sendiri masih bingung dengan siapa yang BoboiBoy maksud. Mungkin ... BoboiBoy sedang jatuh cinta?

 **5\. Give Him Chocolate!**

Karena tidak mungkin bercerita pada Gopal yang bebal tentang cinta, jadilah dia bercerita pada dua sahabatnya yang lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ying dan Yaya. Awalanya, BoboiBoy ragu untuk menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada pemuda manis yang satu kelas dengannya. Tapi reaksi Ying dan Yaya setelah mendengar ceritanya sungguh di luar perkiraan BoboiBoy. Dua gadis itu berteriak histeris dan berpelukan saking senangnya.

Barulah BoboiBoy tahu kalau dua sahabatnya itu adalah fujoshi.

Dengan semangat mereka berdua berkata, "Tenang saja BoboiBoy! Kami berdua akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Fang!"

BoboiBoy bingung harus merasa bagaimana. Haruskah dirinya merasa senang karena sahabatnya tidak ada masalah dengan perasaannya pada Fang? Tapi dirinya tidak yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Jadi dirinya harus bagaimana?

Entah sejak kapan, mereka jadi mengadakan rapat dadakan. Misi BoiFang Shipper—Yaya yang mengusulkan nama ini. Padahal dia merasa kalau dua sahabatnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hm, aku rasa kau harus memberinya cokelat!" Usul Yaya dengan semangat. Ying mengangguk setuju dan menambahi, "Benar juga, sebentar lagi valentine!"

BoboiBoy sendiri hanya pasrah saja, dirinya juga tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk menarik perhatian Fang. Bukannya tidak bisa sih, tapi BoboiBoy tidak kuat duluan saat memikirkan pemuda tsundere itu. Dia sudah diabetes sebelum sempat menghasilkan sebuah rencana.

"Nah, aku bisa membantumu memasak cokelatnya!"

Ucapan Yaya yang penuh semangat membuat BoboiBoy dan Ying saling pandang. Merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi tak lama lagi. Oh, BoboiBoy tidak mungkin membiarkan pujaan hatinya keracunan karena cokelat buatan Yaya bukan?

 **6\. Aku setuju, kamu cantik!**

BoboiBoy lelah setelah pelajaran olahraga yang benar-benar menguras tenaga. Kepala pemuda itu sudah menempel pada meja kantin saking lelahnya. Kantin yang perlahan mulai ramai oleh para siswa yang berdatangan saat istirahat. Yaya dan Ying meletakkan minuman di hadapan BoboiBoy dan Gopal, membuat pemuda pengendali elemen itu mengangkat kepalanya.

Takdir yang disebut kebetulan, sang pujaan hati lewat tepat di sampingnya. Sialnya, BoboiBoy tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya yang terpaku pada pemuda manis itu. Ugh, Fang memang punya pesona yang luar biasa.

"Si Fang itu, dia populer di kalangan anak perempuan."

Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Gopal membuat BoboiBoy tersadar dari lamunannya. Kini pandangannya beralih pada Gopal yang sedang meneguk minumannya, tidak menyadari padangan tidak bersahabat dari BoboiBoy.

"Tapi belakangan ini, bukan hanya para cewek yang menyukainya." Ucapannya membuat BoboiBoy membuka suara, "Maksudnya?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, aku mendengar sekumpulan anak cowok yang sedang membicarakan Fang."

Oh, oke. Darah BoboiBoy entah kenapa mulai mendidih sekarang. Sementara Gopal melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mereka bilang kalau Fang itu manis dan imut. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka bilang kalau Fang itu cantik."

Darah BoboiBoy benar-benar mendidih sekarang.

"Aku heran dengan mereka. Fang yang galak dan gampang marah itu mereka bilang cantik? Oke, dia memang manis sih, tapi bukannya itu aneh ya?"

"Ish Gopal, menguping itu tidak baik tahu!" Ying menyela cerita Gopal. Gopal menyangkal, "Aku tidak menguping kok! Cuma sekedar lewat dan kebetulan mendengar percakapan mereka, itu saja."

Sementara Ying dan Gopal sibuk berdebat, Yaya mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada BoboiBoy dan berbisik, "Kau harus cepat, BoboiBoy! Sebelum dia diambil orang lain!"

BoboiBoy setuju dengan orang yang mengatakan kalau Fang itu cantik, tapi bukan berarti dia rela ada orang yang memandangi pujaan hatinya. Lagipula, apa yang diucapkan Yaya itu benar. Dia harus segera menjadikan Fang sebagai miliknya!

Pokoknya harus!

 **7\. Onegai Valentine!**

Pagi-pagi sekali BoboiBoy sudah sampai di sekolah. Siswa yang lain belum datang, bahkan tukang kebun saja kalah cepat dengannya. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju salah satu loker siswa. Di sana tertera nama orang yang membuat BoboiBoy jatuh cinta.

Fang.

Dengan kotak kecil yang terlihat sederhana di tangannya, BoboiBoy sedang memanjatkan doa. Menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Memberikan kecupan pada kotak kecil itu, berharap dewi fortuna sedang baik padanya hari ini. Dengan cepat BoboiBoy segera meletakkan kotak itu di dalam loker pujaan hatinya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara dirinya menunggu dengan gelisah di dalam kelas yang hanya ada dirinya seorang, tiba-tiba saja dari pintu kelas muncul pemuda bersurai ungu yang berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangkunya. Sikap tenang pemuda itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hati BoboiBoy yang tidak bisa tenang. Berbagai pertanyaan dan pikiran pesimis mulai muncul dalam benaknya.

Dia yakin kalau Fang pasti sudah mengetahui kotak yang BoboiBoy berikan padanya meskipun pemuda itu tidak tahu siapa yang memberikannya. Karena menurut pengamatannya selama beberapa hari terakhir, Fang selalu mengecek loker sebelum dia masuk ke kelas. Dari pengamatannya juga, dia bisa tahu jam datang Fang selalu teratur.

Saat pikirannya masih disibukkan dengan berbagai kemungkinan, suara pemuda bersurai ungu itu membuat semua pemikirannya itu buyar.

"Hei—" Kalimat Fang yang menggantung itu semakin membuat jantung BoboiBoy berdetak tidak normal. "—tumben kau datang pagi?"

"Oh, tidak ada kok."

Sumpah demi apapun, meski BoboiBoy menjawabnya dengan tenang, dia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak kegirangan karena Fang yang mengajaknya bicara.

"Begitu ya? Kupikir kau datang pagi karena ingin memberikan hadiah untuk orang yang kau suka. Aku benar atau tidak?" Fang membalikkan badannya, membuat iris matanya bertemu langsung dengan iris mata BoboiBoy. Tubuh BoboiBoy rasanya mematung di sana, ditambah sedikit senyuman yang Fang berikan. Tapi, itu semua berakhir saat Fang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan dam beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

Sekarang, dia jadi memikirkan sikap Fang. Apa kira-kira Fang tahu, kalau BoboiBoy memberinya hadiah?

 **8\. Omedetou Tanjoubi!**

Hampir sebulan ini, BoboiBoy dibuat gelisah dan ini masih tentang hadiah yang diberikannya pada Fang. Terlebih saat Gopal berteriak tentang Fang yang menolak hadiah dari para penggemarnya. Terus nasib hadiahnya itu gimana? Masa iya dibuang gitu aja? Memikirkannya membuat BoboiBoy jadi pusing sendiri.

Hampir sebulan ini juga, tidak ada yang berbeda dari Fang. Sikapnya masih sama saja saat BoboiBoy menggodanya. Saking bimbangnya, BoboiBoy sampai lupa kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Pemuda itu kaget saja, tiba-tiba dia diserbu oleh penggemarnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Jika tidak ada Yaya dan Ying, mungkin dia sudah mati karena keganasan para penggemarnya sendiri.

Di hari ulang tahunnya ini, BoboiBoy semakin bimbang. Di saat teman-teman yang lain mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, Fang hanya berlalu saja di depannya. Bahkan sampai pulang sekolah, Fang sama sekali tidak bicara padanya.

Berjalan dengan lesu menuju lokernya, tanpa semangat sama sekali. Saat BoboiBoy hendak membuka lokernya, ada tangan yang menutup pintu loker itu. Tentu saja itu membuat BoboiBoy terkejut. Dia jadi susah menelan ludah saat tahu pemilik tangan itu.

"F-Fang?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan BoboiBoy. Tangannya mengulurkan kotak dan menyerahkannya pada BoboiBoy. BoboiBoy sendiri hanya menerimanya dengan rasa bingung yang menyelimutinya.

"Lain kali, kau beri aku donat lobak merah saja."

Mendengar ucapan Fang, senyum BoboiBoy mengembang. Tangannya segera mencekal tangan Fang, mencegahnya untuk pergi. BoboiBoy berkata, "Lebih baik, kau berikan aku dirimu saja."

Fang buru-buru melepaskan diri mendengar ucapan BoboiBoy, sayangnya BoboiBoy sudah menyambar bibirnya. Melumatnya, sialnya Fang menikmatinya. BoboiBoy menghentikan ciuman dadakan itu dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu. Ayo pacaran!"

"Bodoh."

Meskipun bilang begitu, wajah Fang yang merona itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya saat itu. BoboiBoy yang gemas melihatnya langsung menyambar bibir Fang lagi dan berucap, "Aku anggap kau mau."

"BoboiBoy!"

Yah, dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang menyayanginya. Mungkin?

-fin-

 **A/N :**

Selamat ulang tahun BoboiBoy! Jadi seme yang baik ya buat Fang /plak/

Minna-san, maapkan kalau ceritanya aneh/banget/ T﹏T

Di tunggu reviewnya!

Love, ChocholateCaramel

13 Maret 2018


End file.
